starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
2488
February *The Confederacy and Kel-Morian Combine clash at Gamma Dorian.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (Oct. 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-22. *By this month, Corporal Thaddeus Timson has been assigned to Fort Brickwell. March *Reporter Max Speer reports on recent changes in the heirarchy of the Confederate Armed Forces. April *Speer reports on the upcoming reunion of the Old Families. May *By this month, Marcus Quigby has been assigned to Fort Howe. *Speer reports on the issue of illegal drafting into the Confederate Armed Forces. *Two new Confederate regiments engage the Kel-Morian Combine on Turaxis II. Heavy casualties are incurred. July *Tychus Findlay comments on boot camp. August *Due to changes to training programs, Confederate armed forces morale reportedly goes on the rise. *The Kel-Morian Combine attacks Confederate nuclear fortifications on Char. After heavy fighting, the Confederates drive the attackers into retreat. *'August 20':2010-05-09, Dog Tags. StarCraft Wire, accessed on 2010-06-19 James Raynor turns 18.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. The prospect of enlistment becomes real.StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils places Raynor's birthday as being prior to July. However, Raynor's dog tags list it as being in August. Under the revised date, it is impossible to pinpoint the exact timing of many events of Heaven's Devils due to the now more vague timeline of events. September *UNN's documentary The Price of War is pulled off the air by military censors. UNN offices are subsequently raided for "seditious and slanderous materials." October *Three UNN reporting staff are arrested due to the airing of unauthorized war footage. Preston Shale is interviewed in regards to the issue. November *The Confederacy agrees to give its reporters access to military bases. *The Combine releases a statement dismissing claims of ill treatment towards P.O.Ws. *Heightened criminal activity is reported in the Confederate civilian sector. *Hiram Feek is interviewed on Thunderstrike armor. December *UNN airs Courage for the Confederacy and Honored Few. Misc. Events *Stylus Brady dies.Derived from Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising, which takes place in 2491. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The events below occur from early-to late year, concurently with many of the above events. Early *The Combine attacks a Confederate refinery on Tyrador VIII. *Lisa Cassidy has a performance evaluation. Mid *The Combine attacks Dylar IV and its orbital shipyards. *The Battle of Prosser's Well on Raydin III takes place between the Terran Confederacy and Kel-Morian Combine. The former achieves victory. **In the aftermath, Staff Sergeant Tychus Findlay arranges a crooked deal to sell some captured Kel-Morian materiel before it can be accounted for by Confederate logistics teams. **Captain Jack Larimer orders his Tactical Response Squad to disguise themselves as Kel-Morians and assault "collaborators" or "dissidents". Staff Sergeant Findlay, his second-in-command, disputes his reckless tactics and beats Captain Larimer unconscious. This lands Findlay in a work camp where he is demoted to private. He also isn't able to close his criminal deal. Late *Ark Bennet is conscripted into the Confederate Marine Corps. Meanwhile, a number of inhabitants of Shiloh volunteer. **Confederate marines graduate from training on Turaxis II.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. **The Break-Out occurs on Turaxis II, in which the Kel-Morian Combine nearly overwhelms the Confederate base Fort Howe. Jim Raynor fights at Firebase Zulu, taking on a leadership role. **Raynor is promoted to lance corporal for his bravery. Tychus Findlay arrives at Fort Howe, where he meets Raynor. Lt. Col. Javier Vanderspool, in need of non-commissioned officers, promotes Findlay to sergeant and puts him in charge of Raynor's squad. Shortly thereafter, both of them take part in the Battle of Fort Howe. They interfere in Vanderspool's criminal dealings and make off with his loot. Raynor and Findlay and strike an awkward friendship. Vanderspool is promoted to full colonel. **Colonel Javier Vanderspool plans the Battle of KIC-36, in which the Special Tactics and Missions Platoon led by Sergeant Tychus Findlay will attack Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36 in order to free hundreds of Confederate military prisoners. **Raynor is captured spying on the base, but not before he can alert the prisoners of the impending attack. He is thrown into a cell with a prisoner from another unit, Cole Hickson. The two are questioned extensively about neural resocialization. Raynor confides in Hickson, who helps Raynor maintain his sanity.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).StarCraft: Issue 6 specifically identifies this event as taking place in 2488. Various pieces of information from StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils places the invasion in November or December 2488. For instance, UNN reporter Max Speer didn't become an embedded reporter until at least November 2488, and he was present as an embedded reporter at the battle. Clair Hobarth gave an interview about the battle in January 2489. **Shortly afterward, the Battle of KIC-36 is fought. Raynor and Hickson are rescued, along with many other Confederate prisoners. References Notes Category: Timeline